


Reflections by the Fire

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comment Fic, Future, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Roy reflects on a presumption.





	Reflections by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013 for the Comment Fic community at LJ. The prompt was: Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed/Roy, There was a time he thought they were never going to work. He'd never been so wrong.

The passage of time had a funny way of making a liar out of a man, Roy mused as he gazed into the fireplace, staring intently at the flames snapped into life by his own fingers. But not in all ways; he was the leader of the nation now, an achievement accomplished through much sacrifice as well as a promise made long ago. However, there were other things in his life that he never thought would come to pass, things dreamt but never spoken of, hoped for but never expected.  
  
Things like Edward Elric, curled up beside him on the sofa in a rare and treasured moment of uninterrupted togetherness. Such a thing did not seem possible, not after having gone their separate ways so long ago. Yet there they were, drawn together again, the paths of their lives winding and twisting and finally intersecting once more, bringing them together for good.  
  
“Cens for your thoughts?” Ed asked, jolting him out of his contemplation.  
  
Roy took Ed’s right hand into his own, marveling at the warmth of the younger man’s flesh. In some ways he actually lamented the loss of Ed’s automail, one of his most defining attributes. But being able to touch skin instead of metal was a far better alternative.  
  
“I was just thinking,” he said, twining their fingers.  
  
“Oh yeah? Don’t hurt yourself.”  
  
Roy couldn’t help but grin. He was pleased to know that Ed would always be a smartass.  
  
His smile widened even more as a blond head came to rest upon his shoulder, and he was seized by a fierce and overwhelming wave of affection. During moments like these, moments when he and Ed lost themselves in their own little world, Roy could not believe that there was ever a time when he thought a relationship between them would never work.  
  
And he had never been so happy to be so wrong.


End file.
